Operation: Children Do What Children Do!
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: Children. The Avengers and the Prince of Mischief, Loki, were children. And whose job is it to take care of these Kidvengers? None other than the leader of project EPOCHS, created by SHIELD after the events of the Avengers Movie. And she's not happy about being taken away from her team. OC. Crack humor, randomness, mischief, violence, and swearing. No pairings (unless requested).


**Operation: Children Do What Children Do (O:CDWCD)**

**Children. The Avengers and the Prince of Mischief, Loki, were children. And whose job is it to take care of these Kidvengers? None other than the leader of project EPOCHS, created by SHIELD after the events of the Avengers Movie. And she's not happy about being taken away from her team. OC. Crack humor, randomness, mischief, violence, and swearing. No pairings (unless requested).**

**Alright, this is my writer's block story, so updates will be ssssslllllloooooowwwwww… And if you want a pairing, just say so. Remember, however, they are children right now. Don't ask for, like, graphic stuff and all that jazz. There won't be many OCs, but they will reference a LOT of unseen OCs, agents of both SHIELD and EPOCHS. Flashbacks will turn into little mini stories with voice overs from the characters telling the story. And yes, EDI is fashioned from the AI in Mass Effect.**

_Dear Emmy Cordell,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you of the death of Agent Phil Coulson. I understand your sympathies towards him, and I hope this doesn't deter from your resolve to help with saving the earth. Doesn't deter from your resolve to understand everything and anything. _

_I have a proposition for you, however. I have a team of very special people in the making. It's called project EPOCHS- Especially Perceptive Officers Caring and Healing Systems. I already have most of the team, comprised of some very extraordinary people. All it needs is a leader. _

_Will you except, Miss Cordell?_

_Nick Fury (May 15, 2012)_

The padding of feet echoed loudly down the hallway of the Hellicarrier as a steely faced black haired woman with piercing, abnormal purple eyes clad in dark blue jeans and a plaid, open button up shirt with a white shirt under walked briskly to the bridge, and everyone moved out of the woman's way. They could just sense the anger from her, and most knew already to get out of her way. She had an anger that was only rivalled by the Hulk.

_Dear Emmy Cordell,_

_Director, I have a favor to ask of you. My response team, the Avengers, and the (now on our side) Prince of Mischief, Loki, have been… compromised, per say. They have been turned into children. I know that asking of this is a huge deal, and that you have your own team to be watching over, especially with July out of commission, and I don't expect you will agree without motivation, so I must call in The Favor._

_You know I would never call in The Favor unless it was huge, so please, Cordell, I need your help. You have me begging, isn't that enough?_

_Nick Fury (December 13, 2014)_

The door slammed open across the room, and while the new children jumped at the sound, Director Fury stared on impassively at the obviously fuming ravenette. "You called in The Favor! How the _fuck _could you?!" She yelled angrily, and Fury blinked. "Director Cordell…" He tried, but she wasn't listening. "I knew you would call it at some point, but to use it on such work! And don't give me any crap about it being _motivation_! You're guilt tripping me for something else, what the hell else do you want?!" Fury waited until she had stopped. "Director Cordell." He deadpanned. "WHAT?!" She yelled back, eyes shining with anger that didn't seem to be capable of being contained. "You're scaring the children."

And indeed, she was scaring the children, who now had considerably less control of their emotions then when they were adults, and some, such as Loki, Tony, Thor, and Bruce, were welling with tears. Steve was watching her with wide eyes, jaw dropped, and the 2 former assassins were looking everywhere but her, almost looking like they were looking for a hiding spot.

Emmy took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry, Fury. I'm sorry, Kidvengers. I just… have bad anger management issues." She apologized, squatting down to be face level with the children, and she smiled at them. "My name is Emmy Cordell, Director of EPOCHS. I have been… entrusted with all of your well beings. I'm really, truly sorry if I'm a little scary, but, you know, I can't be Director Fury scary, I have my own brand of exploding scary." The giggling from Tony was worth the glare from behind from a certain one eyed Director.

"Alright, children, tell me your names." Emmy finally said to the group, and Steve leaned forward. "You already know our names." The other children nodded their heads vehemently. "Who cares, I want to hear it from your mouths." She said sternly. "Clint Barton." Came the almost automatic answer from the boy to her right, and she nodded, accepting this, before bopping Clint's nose. "Cute name." Seeing this affection, Tony went next. "My name's Tony Stark!" Emmy grinned at the boy and ruffled his hair lightly. "Sweetheart, that's a charming name." Clint looked a little watered down at that, but before he could fight over who had the better name, someone unexpected said their name next.

"Natasha Romanoff." Emmy reached out and caressed Natasha's cheek a short moment before falling back. "Honey, that name is as dangerous and beautiful as you are." Natasha's cheeks flushed dark red, and Emmy chuckled lightly. "Loki." Came another voice, and Emmy turned to the little boy. "Love, that name suits you just fine." Loki almost seemed disappointed at his lack of attention, before Emmy reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It shows just how amazing you are, and how amazing you will be." Loki smiled genuinely at that. "Steve Rodgers." The super soldier above her finally said, and Emmy smiled softly at the boy sitting on the table. "Darling, I love that name."

"Thor Odinson!" The blonde boy next to Loki boomed and Emmy poked him in the forehead. "No wonder you're the god of thunder, you're loud!" Bruce chuckled. "You're one to talk." Clint told her, and Emmy rolled her eyes. "Well duh, at least I am supposed to be as a Director." Emmy stuck the tip of her tongue out at Clint and then pulled it back. "Bruce Banner." Bruce said, smiling at the woman. Emmy went to her knees and poked Bruce in the stomach. "Sugar, you are the cutest thing I have _ever _seen, and that name gives your cuteness factor that tiny extra push." Bruce blushed as Emmy stood, turning to Fury.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Fury would've smiled if he wasn't a steely agent. "I have the KNIXUS mansion up and running," Emmy's jaw set hard at that. "And transport is ready to send you and the children there." Emmy seemed to be trying very hard to keep her anger down as she ground out, "KNIXUS mansion? Why the _hell _would you send me, no, send _them _to KNIXUS mansion?" Fury clenched his teeth once, twice, three times, before saying, "It's the safest place at the moment. You built it anyway, I don't see why you wouldn't want to go back." Emmy's eyes widened, and shock seemed to overwhelm her anger, before she said incredulously, "Wouldn't want-? Are you joking?!" Emmy slammed her hand on the table beside her, causing the children to jump again. She steeled herself again. "Alright, fine, KNIXUS mansion it is. You better know what you're doing, _Director Fury_." Fury's glare turned more venomous. "I always know what I'm doing, _Director Cordell_."

Their glaring match ended once Maria Hill shouted, "Transport is here!" And Emmy herded the children to the hangar. "And Fury?" The man looked up at Emmy. "… Make sure to turn these children back into adults soon." The door clicked softly behind the woman, and Fury groaned, hand going to his head. "What's wrong, sir?" Hill asked beside Fury. "That woman will be the death of me." He answered, turning to the computers and pulling up the video conversation with Erik Selvig. "Is the research on turning the Avengers back to adults going well?" Erik gave Fury a disconcerted look and answered, "We can't tell for sure. We actually think that there is going to be another burst. This time at X-Mansion." Fury's scowl deepened as he realized what this meant. "Then find a way to stop it." Erik nodded. "Understood."

-Children do what children do.-

"Miss Cordell?" Emmy jumped slightly, startled by the small voice beside her and the hand on her knee. "Yes, Steve?" She asked finally, and the boy watched her with a determined look, and she noticed the others watching her. "What is project EPOCHS? What is KNIXUS mansion?" Emmy watched them with a perturbed look, then said, "KNIXUS mansion. It used to be my pride and joy. I made the inner mechanisms, the designs, all myself. Keeper of Network Interstellar Xerxes United Systems. Xerxes was probably the only project all through the divisions that wasn't an acronym. You see…"

_A younger Emmy with green eyes in a white lab coat leans over a dial table and turns the bright green one beside her._

_"__**Back before I was a Director, back before I even knew of SHIELD, I was a scientist. Just a scientist, studying everything and anything. SHIELD noticed me and… gave me a job…**__"_

_Young Emmy leans back and turns toward the random scientist beside her and asks idly, "Xerxes, how is it going along? Is it malleable with the dark matter found in the Oryx?"_

_"__**We were trying so hard, you know? Xerxes was giving off so much work, there was so much to be done. I never realized that… that what I was doing could backfire so horribly with the dark matter…"**_

_The explosion of dark blue and purple reverberates through the lab and suddenly everyone is falling, except Emmy, who is now inches off the ground and slightly choking, eyes slowly filling with purple and navy blue wings ripping through her skin, blood splattering on the dial table she had been leaning on before._

_"__**It turned me into a… a freak. I gained powers, wings, I could create things with my energy, and I could turn into any matter I wanted, including shadows, light, dark matter… I became only a consultant with SHIELD until after the Tesseract, then Fury informed me… informed me of Coulson's death and asked if I would be the leader of EPOCHS.**__"_

_Young Emmy, now with purple eyes, reads the letter she got from Fury on May 15__th__with hard eyes, then sighs and turns to write the letter that will agree. That will make her a top agent to._

"But you can't have been a good spy if we didn't know of you or your story, especially since Fury is THE spy!" Tony suddenly yelled, and Emmy cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? Do you know about Fury? How good a spy could he really be? You didn't even know about project EPOCHS." Tony opened and closed his mouth like a fish before leaning back with a pout. Emmy gave a soft smile before looking up at the pilot. "We here?" She yelled. "I see it in the distance." Came her answer.

Well, she thought, might as well really look at the children then. Tony still had the arc reactor in his chest, so that means the phenomena doesn't turn them into the children they had been before, but just de-ages them around what has happened to their bodies years after they were this age. Meaning Steve still had the super strength and Bruce could still Hulk out. She needed to keep an eye on Bruce, then. Clint and Natasha, though without powers, were still very much adept in fighting, and she had to watch out for Clint and Loki's pranks. It's said that after they found out he had been controlled by the Chitauri just the same as Clint, him and Loki had become more than friends. They became better brothers than Thor and Loki.

Speaking of Thor, Emmy had to make sure he didn't touch anything important or it could break. She couldn't have that happen. That was all 7. She made a few more mental notes here and there before the plane started descending. "Alright, rules will be told inside the mansion, understood?" Some of the children watched her with wide eyes, but Clint, Natasha, and Steve nodded. "Yes, there will be rules. I'm not having you go crazy on me and start breaking things- the mansion is a dangerous place, I don't see why Fury ever even thought of this place."

Getting inside the mansion, she watched with a smirk, leaning against the wall as the children looked in awe at the room they had now found themselves in. The floor was a deep amber color, and so was the ceiling. The walls were a slightly lighter honey color, and beside them on the right was a room with a few dark mauve couches seated in front of a huge flat screen. Along the walls were bright white energy tubes rushing to the Oryx-Xerxes hybrid down in the basement. Emmy, however, didn't want to think of that, so she got up from the wall and beckoned them to the left of the main hallway into the kitchen, and they gladly followed. "This is the kitchen." She stated, showing them the black and white kitchen that gleamed silently in the sunlight dripping from the window. She left this room and the children followed her up the stairs.

She turned to the first door on the right of the stairs. "This is Natasha's room." She said, and a plaque reading 'Natasha Romanoff' appeared on the door. "Thank you, EDI." Emmy said to the ceiling, and a synthetic female voice answered, "You are welcome, Director Cordell." Clint looked up at her with childish eyes. "You have an AI to?" He asked, and Emmy gave a nod before going to the next room beside Natasha. "This is Clint's room." There went his name on a plaque right in the middle of the door, and Emmy went further. "This is Loki's room." Loki's name, without any last name, appeared on the door, and Emmy went back to the beginning and turned to the other side of the hallway. "This is Tony's room." The plaque went up, and Tony whined about being across from Natasha. However, he immediately stopped whining when the door next to him was allotted to Bruce. Next to Bruce's room was Steve's, then Thor's.

The door at the end of the hallway had Emmy's name on it, and she started the rules. "Rule #1, no one is allowed in my room without my _explicit _consent. Understand?" Her hard gaze flitted between all the Kidvengers, and when she got a nod from each and every one, she smiled, satisfied. "Rule #2, be careful and very, very, very mindful not to damage these white tubes at all, not even a scratch, understand?" When Tony gave a look of confusion instead of nodding like the rest of them, she asked, "Tony?"

"Why? What are they?" Emmy winced slightly, and answered, "You really don't want to know." Tony sighed and nodded. "Alright. Fine. No breaking the tubes." Emmy narrowed her eyes, momentarily forgetting this was a child she was talking to. "Not a _fucking scratch_." Tony instantly glared down at the floor and ground out, "Yes, ma'am…" Emmy's eyes widened and she put one hand up to her mouth. "I am so sorry, Tony, I didn't mean to cuss at you. It's just… if they get damaged, Oryxerxes will be released, and the world will turn into a battleground." Emmy growled and dropped her arm, fists clenched. "Which is why Fury's decision to send us here was fu- freaking stupid." Emmy stopped herself, and turned to the stairs, beckoning them to follow her down.

"Rule #3, no screaming, yelling, extremely loud noises, the volume will be at a 3 out of 4 at the most, if you've ever seen those charts at your schools when you were real children. And only if we are talking in a group, all of us. Do you understand?" Emmy watched for each and every nod, keeping a close eye on Thor. When she was satisfied, she went on to the next rule. "Rule #4, everyone gets one turn each on picking what goes on the TV- if it's a 2 hour movie, that doesn't mean the next person gets 4 30 minute episodes of a show. This goes for music, as well, if you listen to music together, each person gets 1 song, doesn't matter if it's a 1 minute song or 8 minute song. Understand?" Most of them hesitated at this one, but she got all 7 nods.

She smiled and turned to the living room to sit on one of the chairs, and waited for each kid to sit. Loki, Clint, Bruce, and Tony in that order sat on the long couch, Thor and Steve cross legged on the floor, and Natasha in the other armchair on the other side of the couch. "That rule 4 includes dinner, one person picks dinner for the day. Loki gets Saturday, Tony Sunday, Thor Monday, Steve Tuesday, Natasha Wednesday, Bruce Thursday, and Clint Friday." She waited for their nods, then continued. "Rule #5… no going in the basement. Understand? Does not matter what I say, doesn't matter what anyone else says. Do. Not. Go. In. There. Do not let others in there. There is no unless, understand? The only person allowed down there is me, and even then, make sure I don't go down there often. Do you comprehend this? This is the biggest rule I have." She waited for all of them to nod, then, pleased with the results, said, "That's all the rules I have. Other than that, you have free roam."

"You never told us what EPOCHS is." Tony suddenly said as Emmy started to get up, but she sat back down upon hearing his question. Emmy grimaced and answered shortly, "Especially Perceptive Officers Caring and Healing Systems." It was clear she was done with the conversation when she stood and left the room, up the stairs to her room. "Tell EDI if you need anything or me!" She called down before a slam was heard.

"I am not sure what I feel about this woman." Loki said once they were sure she was gone and not coming back to listen. "Me neither, she scares me but is comforting at the same time." Natasha continued. "I think I dislike Lady Cordell." Thor suddenly said, gazing sullenly at the ground. "I like her, she takes charge. She won't put up with our crap and will take care of us." Steve said after. "What about Oryxerxes? I think that's her archenemy. That's why it was a bad idea for Fury to send us here." Bruce mused, and Clint shrugged at this. "It would make sense, the way she acted at Fury for his notion that it would be good to send us here, the way she acted about the tubes, about going to the basement…" He speculated, and Tony stood. "We're going to have to weasel information from her. This is Operation: Children Do What Children Do!" Tony cried, before wincing when Emmy yelled down, "Oi, rule number 3!" Tony whisper yelled, "Sorry!" Up, and it went silent. "Now we just need to keep out of trouble." Bruce rolled his eyes.

**You can request stuff to happen to them like, I don't know, them breaking something dear to Emmy on accident, the mischief monsters (Clint and Loki) playing a prank, Bruce hulking out, whatever you think of! Follow, favorite, review!**


End file.
